A Winter Afternoon
by Em-958
Summary: Mulder and Scully talks about when they were kids and how much it has changed since then...


Author: Em-958

Summary: Mulder and Scully talks about when they were kids and how much it has changed since then...

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own ANYTHING and I'm making NO MONEYon this.

Author's note: I wrote this story a couple of years ago in a whim of inspiration. Recently I decided it needed some work done, so I re-edited it and then posted it here again.

I hope it turned out for the better! Enjoy!

**A winter afternoon **

It was a late winter afternoon. Scully was sitting on a parkbench, watching the crispy white snow around her. She shivered at the cold and wrapped her scarf tighter around her.  
A couple of kids were playing in the park's playground. She just sat there for a wile, watching the kids play.

"Scully?" Mulder said, clearing his throat.

"Over here" Scully said and waved a hand at him.

Mulder looked her way and walked over to her with a papercup in each hand. He sat down beside her and handed her one of the cups.

"Coffee?" She asked hopefully.

"De caf. It was the only thing they had left" Mulder glanced down at his cup. "I think it's cold too" he joked.

Scully smiled at him and he grinned, "It's nice to see you smile again" he said.

She could feel his gaze on her. "Yeah, it feels kind of good to" she said, looking down at her coffee.

Mulder took a sip of his coffee, grimacing at the taste of it. "What are you doing out here anyway? It's starting to get freezing!" he said and looked at her. He shivered as a cold breeze swept by them.

"I know. But I think it's nice... It fascinates me" she said. She looked out over the park again.

"How come?" he asked her, a little amused by what she had said.

"I don't know... It's just, when we where kids, we didn't care about these kinds of things. We didn't care if it was cold outside. Even if it was several degrees below, we still wanted to go outside and play. The cold wasn't an obsticle. We just did what we wanted to do, just as if tomorrow couldn't be more far away" she paused and looked at him.

"When we grow up we suddenly have so much to do, but so little time to do it. When we're adult we have all kinds of things to do, things we HAVE to do, even if we don't want to do it" she continued. She raised the cup to her lips and took a sip of it. She looked at him again.

"We're stuck, with no way out and with no idea how we got there. And all you want to do is to break free... but you can't" She was quiet for a second. "Where did all the fun go?" she said, asking no one in particular.

She returned her attention to the playground and the kids again, avoiding his eyes.

They sat quiet for a while, until Mulder decided to break the silence.

"I know the cancer was hard on you..." he started, but Scully cut him of.

"Mulder Please...!" she cried out.

"Let me finish!" he said. She fell silent, urging him to continue.

"... But just because of that it doesn't mean that you can't have fun. Just because you have grown up doesn't mean that you have to be like everyone else, to do what you have to do. Do what you want do, Scully. Live your life, be free. After all, we all have a kid inside and we only live once..." he said and looked down at her with a small smile on his face.

She was still looking over the playground. More kids had joined in now and they were all having a big snowball fight.

A smile spread across her face.

"You know what?" she said. "You're right" She took a heap of snow from the bench and threw it into Mulder face.

She flew up from the bench, giggling and looking at him,waiting for his respose. Mulder was astonished, chocked even. He just sat there, melting snow running down his face. Then he smiled broadly and she could see the revenge in his eyes just before he flew up from the bench and attacked her with twice as much snow as she had.

She started to run away from him, ducking just in time as he threw the snow towards her. She giggled as he started to chase her trough the park.

"Oh you're going down Scully! Big time!" he yelled after her as he chased her around the playground.

People in the park was looking at them, but they didn't care.

They had eachother, they were having fun and they were free...

Fin.

So, What do you think? Please review!


End file.
